


What It Is Now

by GretchenSinister



Series: GretchenSinister's 12 Days of Blacksand [5]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: DAY 6 - Singing Carols
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Series: GretchenSinister's 12 Days of Blacksand [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662955
Kudos: 3
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	What It Is Now

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 12/19/2013.

Pitch doesn’t catch Sandy singing, but only because he doesn’t ever really catch Sandy doing anything. Sandy is just as aware of his presence as Pitch is aware of his. Yet this being said, Sandy did not invite Pitch to hear him sing, and neither did he turn around when he approached.

Sandy’s voice is soft but clear as he sings from his cloud, and Pitch could swear that it makes the snow glow brighter in the moonlight, makes the trees stand taller under the weight of ice on their black branches. Pitch hangs back, listening, as Sandy’s song goes on, its wordless notes encompassing the whole human range and more. It’s not a lullaby, but what it is, Pitch can’t easily define. It almost seems like a song of _waking_ , strange for the Sandman to sing, but also a song of peace—not strange for the Sandman to sing.

Listening to it, Pitch’s breath slows, his shoulders relax, his fingers uncurl. He feels as though something he’s hoped for has finally arrived, and what is more, he feels as if the single weak moment, which he’s come to remember and be tormented by, may yet be erased.

Only when Sandy stops singing does Pitch join him on his cloud. “What was that you were singing?” he asks after a long, silent, moment. “I hope you’re not angry that I listened.”

Sandy shakes his head. _You needed to hear it._ He takes Pitch’s hand in his own. _As to what I was singing…I don’t remember what it was when I first learned it. But now…I think it’s a Christmas carol._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: Perfect.


End file.
